


Chosen of the Crimson Dragon

by LatinaShewolf



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, Lily is adopted by Rogue, My ideal version of Days of Future Past, Pyro is on the X-Men team, Rogue is a mom, Rogue is a reincarnated Queen, The Signers are all reincarnated souls of the past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LatinaShewolf/pseuds/LatinaShewolf
Summary: Many years ago, the King of the People of the Stars ruled them, but for a short time a Queen rose above the rest and now history threatens to repeat itself again.Rogue thought she was truly going to die with her daughter and the rest of her friends. Now the Crimson Dragon tells her that her purpose in this life is just about to start just when she thought it was going to end.  What is a young mutant suppose to do?





	Chosen of the Crimson Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's only the idea of the Prologue. I don't own the lyrics to Lavender's Blue. If anyone wants to see a visual of the Queen please check " latinashewolf. deviantart art/ YGO-5Ds -X-Men -Queen -of-the -Crimson-Light- 602347788" please remove the spaces. Enjoy

Prologue - A Shining Light Among the Darkness

5,000 years ago during the time of the Pre-Inca civilization, located upon Andes as a civilization known as the People of the Stars. There was a temple known as the Stairway of the Crimson Dragon or popularly known by the people as the Sky Temple.

The People of the Stars were ruled, mainly by a man known as the "Star Dragon King." He was the ruler in the Sky Temple and represented his people. The Star Dragon King received all knowledge from their God, the Dragon Star which he would pass this knowledge to his people.

Ever since the beginning, the People of the Stars lived under the reign by one man, the one chosen to "communicate" with the Dragon Star. His name has been lost through history, but very little information has been revealed about the Star Dragon King. However what many historians failed to discover was how he came to ruling the People of the Stars, or the fact that at one point the People of the Stars lived under the reign of a Queen, heiress of the King, but only reigned for a short time.

Well let's start from the beginning.

The People of the Stars began as a small village, humble always working praying to the Dragon Star, only run by selected individuals known as the "Council". What the village didn't realize was that the "Council" was working on something, something much more sinister.

No one in the village wanted to believe it true. But they were having their clouds of doubt. Weather suddenly grew colder, animals fled the lands, and it was as if the atmosphere was warning the villagers that evil was approaching.

Then the children were disappearing and the Council dismissed the villagers' fears. While many villagers believed that the "Council" would solve the problem, two people saw the threat that was approaching the village. This duo recently arrived to the village, only humble travelers trying to find their place in the world. The travelers were an amnesiac father and daughter pair, spending their time in trying to find a home to call theirs. What made them unique among the others was a power each of them had. Because of the gift they had, they soon became a feared pair.

Anyways, while majority of the village believed that the "Council" has the village's best interest to heart, no one realized that the missing children had not run off. No, they were kidnapped as offerings.

The "Council" believed while they had their God the Dragon Star, the council members believed that their village would become invincible if they could harness the power of the King of the Netherworld. The members of the "Council" were prepared to offer the village's children as an offering to the King of the Netherworld.

The week before a full moon, they told the villagers that they were going to be in a closed meeting to find the children and that they would remain locked in the temple of the Dragon Star until they find a lead. But when night arose, all 7 members of the council took the imprisoned village children out of the sleeping village and deep into the mountains where it was said that the Temple of the King of the Netherworld lies.

At the same time the Dragon Star sent a vision to the people and appeared in their dreams in the form known as the "Crimson Dragon." He warned the villagers of the "Council" member's treason and while the villagers were in disbelief at what the "Council" was doing, several villagers found the temple of the Dragon Star destroyed and evidence that the children were confined within the temple. With that the villagers were in grief at the whereabouts of the young children, and who would save them.

The foreign father and daughter travelers volunteered themselves to find the children without hesitation. Immediately they left the village with the small essentials they carry and a will of burning fire they hunted and tracked the "Council" and the innocent children.

The villagers were left with nothing else to do but pray long and hard for the safety of the children.

The father and daughter pair found the temple and with stealth and swiftness, they managed to retrieve the children.

The 7 members of the "Council" chanted the summoning of the King of the Netherworld promising 7 offerings in exchange for power. The statue of the King of the Netherworld awoke and a shadow made its way to take the children one by one. However to the surprise of the "Council" one by one the children disappeared and in exchange a member of the "Council" was bleeding.

The last member drew his dagger when he smelled it, the tinge of sulfur. The final member turned to see the father and daughter pair appeared in a cloud of smoke around them. The father tackled the council member to the ground making his hands to a fist and three claws made of bone pop out of his knuckles. The final "Council" member in the corner of his eyes saw the teenage daughter grab the child from the offering table and disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke. In his fury the Council man managed to slash the clawed traveler's cheek, but to his surprise the slash stitched up on his own and the man was healed instantly. The clawed traveler managed to stab the final Council man in the stomach just as the temple shook, caving in upon its self.

The daughter appeared in front of the last Council member only to grab her father and disappear in a cloud of smoke once more. Screams were heard from the outside the temple and when the cave in stopped, the father and daughter saw the "Council" members bodies to have disappeared and at the side of the King of the Netherworld was 7 new statues.

They were a: spider, monkey, lizard, giant, hummingbird, whale, and condor. They were then known as the servants of the King of the Netherworld, the Earthbound Immortals.

Relieved that "Council" received their justice the father and daughter pair held onto the children and each other and vanished in a cloud of blue smoke without a second thought.

A villager gathering herbs saw the duo arrive as well as the missing children and yelled to the villagers that they have arrived. A hero's welcome was given to the foreign travelers.

By nighttime while the party was going strong, the Dragon Star appeared in the form of a dragon covered in flames, the Crimson Dragon. The Crimson Dragon told the villagers this:

"Because the leaders you believed fell on a dark path, the village will forever be marked as a target by the King of the Netherworld. I will move the village to a new place where I ask you to make a new temple, but more a stairway for your new leaders to receive my knowledge when evil threatens once more. My people, I ask you to wait until the end of the month to choose your new leader."

With that said, the village was engulfed in a whirl of crimson flames, and within moments the village was brought to a new area where the fields were bigger, and definitely more space for the village to grow.

A month has passed and the village had changed significantly. New homes were made and the temple for the Dragon Star rose. The father and daughter travelers even made themselves a place in the village.

Seamstresses worked to make the clothes to their new leaders.

Even without their God the Dragon Star telling them who was chosen, made had their suspicions to who would be their new leader. The father and daughter pair, they were the only ones surprised that they were chosen. The villagers agreed that they would take the people's interest to heart, also protect the people.

It was then that the village becomes the village of the People of the Stars, ruled by the royal family, the Star Dragon King and his daughter Princess of the Shining Light. They swore to use their gifts to protect the People of the Stars.

The Star Dragon king's gift was that he had a healing factor which allowed him to heal instantly at a constant rate. Because of this, he hasn't aged for a long time, almost immortal. He also had animal like senses and bone claws from his knuckles. He had no memories of his life previously except when he first found his daughter.

The Princess of the Shining Light was rather different. She had a talent of copying talents that her skin touches. Her father found her as a baby left on the road 30 years ago when he woke up with no memories of his past. When she was 16 her gift appeared.

She hasn't aged since then.

She basically constantly copies her father's gift aging at the same rate as him.

The father and daughter pair lived in a small village for 18 years, when the father realized that his daughter wasn't aging. He wanted to search for clues of his past. A psychic in the village told him of more individuals like him and his daughter out there.

So then the pair had traveled, far and wide only meeting some people with strange but wonderful gifts like them.

The daughter vowed to use her copied gifts to help the people in any way possible.

Decades had passed and while the village flourished, the King and Princess never aged.

The King would be found meditating in the temple of the Dragon Star or solving village problems. He would welcome travelers to the village and keep an eye for any threat upon the village.

Now the Princess as she vowed kept her word and helped the village in any way possible. She would be found using her healing talents she learned to the sick wiping the tears of fretful children, or telling stories of her travels to the elderly. She would be found helping the farmers with their crop, or having tea with her father telling him about his day. Her father had a garden of flowers just for his daughter and she would spend hours picking flowers and making bouquets for expecting mothers, the ill or elderly, or just a way to past time.

Despite the fact that she never aged for decades, it never discouraged the suitors. But the Princess would smile kindly and said every time a suitor makes a request, "I will allow myself to be courted if my father finds his other half that he wishes to court." The King ever stubborn refused to take a wife for decades.

Decades had passed and all was calm until one day, during the Star Dragon King's meditation, he received a vision from the Dragon Star of a village massacred and survivors fleeing for their lives. Cloaked figures were chasing villagers while the entire village burned to the ground. Immediately the King sent word to have his scouts as well as himself to search for survivors. The small team of brave volunteers came forth and lead by the King himself went ahead. The Princess took over her father's role, easing her peoples fear.

A week passed and the King with his team arrived back with the village survivors. The oddest thing was that the village was made up of individuals whom had gifts they were born with. While some were not so visible, other village survivors had visible indications of their gifts such as: wings, animal traits etc.

It was then that the King fell in love.

It wasn't love at first sight. The King had his moments of being "a grumpy old man," but to his surprise one of the village survivors managed to bring out the best and worst of him. It was comical, watching the King outwitted by a woman that barely reached his shoulders.

Many of the elders were pleased to see their King smitten to someone. Their King spent a century watching everyone live and die and only his daughter remaining as ageless as him. Elders believed that their King should take a wife and allow his legacy to continue.

The Dragon Star appeared before the King with another vision. The Dragon Star warned the King that there would be threat of the King of the Netherworld once more.

The Dragon Star requested that the King chooses 6 people to become his servants to be entrusted with his power, for they would be known as the Signers. The King was asked to choose wisely for the servant he would choose to carry the Mark of the Hand, for that servant must have a strong sibling to protect them and that sibling would hold the Mark of the Heart. The Dragon Star also showed the King how the individual who would hold the mark of the Head would bring his daughter happiness.

The Dragon Star added how he would need the Princess to choose an additional three members to become her "Guardians." Now the Guardians had a very different role to fulfill. Their role was to protect the Princess and any heirs she may have. The reason being is that unlike the King, the Princess is in danger of becoming a weapon to be used against the Dragon Star. Her life force can awaken the King of the Netherworld as well as his army to bring the world to darkness. The Dragon Star provided the Princess a gift for her. It was a ruby pendant that glowed to warn the Princess of evil approaching. The Guardians like the King and Princess were born with certain gifts.

The King spent long and hard time deciding who would become the servants of the Dragon Star just as himself and his daughter. Eventually he made his choices and invited the six servants to his home to explain everything. It was then that the King realized that the villager he chose to represent the Mark of the Head was a teenager the same age as his daughter.

The King always saw the male teenager trying to gather the courage to speak to his daughter but would fail constantly. The most he managed was being a good friend to his daughter, but that was all the relationship was. The King in his vision saw that the Signers for the Hand and Heart were newborn orphans. The father had passed away months earlier and mother died during childbirth.

The King decided then that all the individuals chosen and marked by the Crimson Dragon were to live closer to him in order to begin training. For war, while it was slowly approaching its threat still hovered over the People of the Stars.

The Princess had also chosen her three Guardians and she also began training them to practice with their gifts. Travelers would come to the village in awe of the power that was held. Other villages would send diplomats to agree in becoming allies. Many became in awe of Signers calling upon allies of the Duel Monster Spirit World to come to their aide.

One of the Duel Monster Spirits, a spellcaster known as Arcanite (A.N. he is the card Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode) became fond of the Princess. He taught the family that there are some individuals whose soul could take form of a Duel Spirit and it can be summoned through practice and sheer will. A book was later given to the King of the techniques and summoning of all spellcasters from the Duel Monster Spirit World.

It was known as "the Book of Spellcasters."

It was during the first five years of the Signers and Guardians training that the best and worst thing could have happen.

It was the best thing to ever happen because, the Princess of Shining Light and the Signer with the Mark of the Head fell in love.

It was also the worst thing to happen was because, not everyone was pleased with the news.

Another woman fell in love with the handsome Signer and never knew of where his affections truly lied until the King made an announcement of his daughter's engagement with the Signer with the Mark of the Head.

Fury raged in the woman and it was then that darkness filled her heart and consumed her. Unfortunately no one knew of a certain woman plotting her vengeance.

By the time it was found out, it was too late.

A few years passed and the Princess gave birth to a little girl and it was then that the King announced two things. He was going to pass the crown to his daughter and secondly, he would continue the legacy by taking on a wife as his daughter has taken on a husband. Soon the Princess became Queen of Crimson Light for when she became Queen; the Dragon Star blessed her with a gift for when she attacks to defend she would be consumed by a fiery light.

It was then that she had decided to continue aging just as her husband.

Her father however the night before the Coronation had lingering worry for his daughter's life. He consulted with the Dragon Star and came to an agreement to take away his gift of never aging. He wanted to age alongside his wife and the Dragon Star had the King's gift split into three and placed on the Guardian's arm. It was then that it turned into a mark which came to be known to be the Mark of the Phoenix, for no matter how many times the Guardians would be knocked down, they will rise up again. The mark gave the Guardians a chance to heal faster from fatal injuries they would get if anyone tried to take or harm the future Queen and her heirs.

During the Coronation, no one noticed one individual disappear in the stillness of the night.

Five years passed when the Queen received the warning that the servants of the King of the Netherworld has arisen. That one of their own has betrayed them and would stop at nothing until their revenge is complete.

The Guardians of the Queen called forth their Duel Monster allies to fight the shadowed servants of the King of the Netherworld. The Signers called upon their Spirit partners and joined forced to fight the Earthbound Immortals.

It was a rough battle and the Signers prayed for the Dragon Star to hear their pleas. The Dragon Star came from the heavens and with the united force of the Signers, they bound the 7 Earthbound Immortals.

In retaliation when the Earthbound Immortals were sealed within the Nazca Lines, they managed to drag the Ancient Fairy Dragon with them nearly killing the Signer with the Mark of the dragon hand. The Signer with the Mark of the Heart couldn't allow his sister to die, so he bound his spirit to hers, thus sharing his soul Spirit with her. But it was said that the sister Signer would always be at a frail state until she is reunited with her soul spirit the Ancient Fairy Dragon. The brother lost his abilities, even seeing the ghosts of the Duel Monster Spirit World.

While that occurred, no one saw the blitz attack on the Queen's daughter until it was too late.

After all, no one expected that during the attack, there would actually be 8 Earthbound Immortals.

The woman jealous of the Queen winning the Signer's affections went to the temple of the King of the Netherworld and bargained her soul in exchange for vengeance. The King of the Netherworld gave her a time limit of 5 years with powers to capture duel spirits to become part of his army and to prepare to unleash the rest of the Earthbound Immortals to the People of the Stars.

The woman became an Earthbound Immortal and she became the first Dark Signer with the Mark of the Serpent.

During the attack, everyone was split up and during the panic two of the Guardians went to look for the Queen's daughter, each of them thinking that the other two Guardians are with the Queen.

Because of this, they fell into a trap where they thought they saw the little girl held hostage by the Dark Signer. No one knew that many duel spirits were captured and corrupted by evil the Dark Signer spread. The Guardians were trapped when they realized that they were fooled by the Dark Signer.

The Queen and the final Guardian saw just beyond the village a malicious looking creature making havoc. It was then that the Queen and final Guardian were attacked by the corrupted Duel Spirits. The Guardian had no choice but to hold off the brainwashed Duel Spirits while the Queen sent her soul Duel spirit to hold off the serpent looking creature while she looked for its Summoner.

It was then that she found her daughter already bleeding to a slow death. The Queen furiously began to seal the Earthbound Immortal when she was attacked by the jealous Dark Signer and thus the fight began. The Queen couldn't do anything for her daughter quicker because if she took her daughter away, there was no telling what damage the Earthbound Immortal could do even with her dragon soul spirit helping.

The Queen was winning the battle against the dark Signer so in the Dark Signer's retribution she made her way to dealing a killing blow to the Queen's daughter.

The Queen took the blow instead.

The Guardians arrived and began bound the crazed Dark Signer to the Nazca Lines alongside the Earthbound Immortal serpent. By then the Queens dragon soul spirit let out a cry, a warning that her master was close to death. Unfortunately it was that single moment that the Dark Signer created a spell to curse everyone around. However, the only male Guardian saw it and unable to do anything else threw himself in front of the dying Princess seeing as his fellow comrade failed to protect the Queen from the curse. He was hit with twice the amount. However, only the Queen saw him take twice the amount.

The Guardian who was with the Queen last bound the despicable Dark Signer only left with dread for realizing that her and her comrades failed their duty, not only that but taking the blast the curse fatally injured everyone.

Two of the Guardians tried to use their marks to heal the Queen and Princess, however because of the curse that was placed on them, every time they used their mark they were draining their own life force and the life force of the Queen and Princess.

The only Guardian weakly called upon the Dragon Star to help when she realized that in just a few moments her comrades, the Queen and Princess were close to death's door.

The Dragon Star replied:

"death is death, it cannot be reversed no matter the cost. If you perform a spell of reincarnation you can ensure that your souls would one day be reborn. However the spell needs an offering. If all three Guardians agree to forfeit their marks, then one day the Guardians, the Queen, the Princess and Signers would be reborn once again.

Beware the Earthbound Immortals would once again rise to the shadows when the day arrives the Queen and Princess would be hunted once again.

Because of the dark curse placed, those marked would only have nothing but death and despair to look forward to in their life. The one who performs the reincarnation spell can mark certain individuals in danger of not being reborn. My doing so, I will be able to find the individuals and bring them to my domain until it is time to awaken.

The Marks of the Dragon will pass on to successors and choose who is deemed worthy to carry on the light. If the one holding the Mark of the Dragon is deemed unworthy, the Mark will disappear from the individual and choose another deemed worthy. This would continue until the first Signers reincarnated soul and the Marks of the Dragon find each other once more. When it happens, the Signers all reincarnated together the Queen and her daughter will appear once again.

Because the reincarnation spell is powerful it will take away everything from you. Your gift you were blessed with, as well as your life once you perform the spell. Only the Queen would be able to awaken your gift in the next life. None of the Guardians would retain their powers of the mark, or their mark or memories of the past. The two Guardians are going to be following the Queen every time they are reborn. It is their job to find you and have the Queen awaken your gift you were blessed with the day you were born."

With that being said, the only Guardian with a heavy heart summoned the "the Book of Spellcasters" that was given to the King.

The King as well as the Signers arrived to the scene only to be informed of the situation. Despite the reluctance and sorrow the Signers complied with the final Guardian's last request.

The Queen's husband said a tearful goodbye to his beloved and his pride and joy as they took their last breaths.

At the last Guardian's final breath of the spell, crimson light flashed through everyone and marks of the Phoenix vanished and it was then that the final Guardian took her last breath alongside her comrades, Queen and Princess.

Since that moment, the Signer with the Mark of the Head never smiled again for the pain of losing his family in a single moment was too great to bear. It was then that he held a poker face maintaining all emotions holding nothing more than a calm facade. The Signer vowed that he would never love anyone and would reincarnate many times over until he once again reunite with his family.

It was tragic to hear a family break. 5,000 years passed and the Marks of the Dragon continued to change to find the one. It wasn't until one day the Signers were all reincarnated.

While the reincarnated souls of the Signers slept, their Marks burned bright and they only tossed and turn restlessly as they slept on. None of them aware of what the future holds for them. Their Marks showed a vision to the now Chosen Signers.

They saw a field of flowers, all different colors, different shapes and sizes. In the middle of the field was a woman sitting on the ground dressed in an elegant emerald green dress with golden jewels on her. She has a matching green cape draped around her shoulders. She had gold armbands on her wrist and a golden headpiece on her head. She looked to be in her early 20's with flawless, pale skin and tawny brown eyes. She has bust long brown hair with white streak framing her face. She smiled tenderly and lovingly to the little girl asleep on her lap. The girl was around the age of five with shoulder black hair and slightly tanned skin. Her eyes blinked open a moment before yawning shut revealing identical tawny brown eyes to the woman. She has a navy blue dress on that lacked the golden jewellery.

The oddest part of the pair was the ruby pendant the woman wore only held on by a silver chain.

As the Signers witness the scene, they had many questions they wanted to ask, demand.

But none of the Signers ever talk. Instead they listen to the woman softly sing to the little girl.

"Lavender's green, dilly dilly, lavender's blue. If you love me, dilly dilly, I will love you." The woman sings brushing the little girl's hair with her hands.

Deep in a different domain, the Crimson Dragon gave a rumble when all the Signers saw a vision of the Queen and Princess.

"It is time," the Crimson Dragon said.

History has repeated itself once again.


End file.
